Survivor Gumball Island Ep.10 (Part 2)
Plot (Over challenge area) Jeff: '''Come in guys! (Everyone comes in.) '''Jeff: '''Welcome to your first Individual Immunity Challenge. But first, have you determined a name for your merged tribe? '''Anton: '''Yes, our name will be Incredible-Monkey. '''Jeff: Ok. For today's challenge you will each get on to these tilted platforms over a pool of water. You will each use those ropes to hang on. Every 5 minutes, I will ask you to extend the rope and lowering yourself. If at anytime you touch or fall in the water, you are out. Last man standing wins immunity and is safe from Tribal Council tonight. We'll draw for spots. (1 minute later.) Jeff: '''Alright does everyone have a good grip of their ropes? Alright lower yourselves. (Everyone lowers themselves.) '''Jeff: '''Alright this challenge has begun. (5 minutes later.) '''Jeff: '''Alright it has been 5 minutes, it's time to lower yourselves even further. (Everyone lowers themselves even further.) '''Darwin: '''Gr! (Darwin lets go but saves himself.) '''Jeff: '''Oh. Nice save by Darwin and everyone is still in this. (5 minutes later.) '''Carrie: '''Huh. I can't live a lie any longer. (Carrie lets go and dips her hand in the water.) '''Jeff: '''Alright Carrie is out of this challenge, and it is time to lower yourselves. (Everyone does so.) '''Gumball: '''This is getting brutal. '''Jeff: '''You have to dig deep if you want to win this challenge. '''Gumball: '''Who knew winning was so hard? '''Miss Simian: '''Oh look at Gumball. Is the little baby gonna cry? '''Gumball: '''Shut up! '''Anton: '''Can you please stop fighting? I'm trying to concentrate. (5 minutes later.) '''Jeff: '''Alright it has been 15 minutes. You guys are doing great! (Everyone lowers themselves.) '''Anton: '''I don't think I can hold on any longer. (Anton lets go.) '''Jeff: '''Alright, Anton is out of this challenge. With that 9 people remain in this challenge. '''Anton: I sure am glad that there wasn't any ducks ion that pool. Gumball: 'My arms and legs are turning to hams! '''Mr. Small: '''What are you talking about? My exquisite height allows me to prosper on this course. (Mr. Small leans back and accidently sinks his head underwater.) '''Jeff: '''Alright Mr. Small you are out of this challenge. (Mr. Small sticks his head back up.) '''Mr. Small: '''Fine. Good luck Gumball. (30 minutes later.) '''Jeff: '''Alright we have gone on a clean 45 minutes and there are still 8 people left in this challenge. '''Carrie: '''Can you just hurry up and fall so we can go back?! '''Gumball: '''I would love that Carrie. I would indeed. (Gumball's arms start slipping from the ropes.) '''Darwin: '''Gumball! GUMBALL! DON'T DO IT! '''Gumball: '''But it'll feel so good. '''Darwin: '''GUMBALL! NO! PENNY DOESN'T WANT YOU TO! '''Gumball: '''Is that true? '''Penny: '''Yes Gumball, you're doing fine. Just hang on 'till the end. I'll cheer you on. (Penny falls into the pool.) '''Jeff: '''Penny you are out of this challenge. Alright everyone, it's time to lower down for the last time. (Everyone lowers.) '''Jeff: '''At this point, it's all on you. '''Penny: '''Come on Gumball! Regain your grip! '''Gumball: '''Alright, if you say so. (Gumball quickly returns to normal.) '''Bobert: '''This is a waste of battery. (Bobert falls into the pool.) '''Jeff: '''Bobert is out of this challenge. (15 minutes later.) '''Jeff: '''We have been going on for an hour. '''Skylar: '''That's all I wanted out of this. (Skylar falls into the pool.) '''Jeff:'Skylar is out of this challenge. (1 hour later.) '''Tobias: '''Grrrrrrrr! Oh my God! (Tobias falls into the pool.) '''Jeff: '''Tobias is out of this challenge. (20 minutes later.) (Darwin's grip slips.) '''Darwin: '''Come on! COME ON! (Darwin falls into the pool.) '''Jeff: '''Alright, we are down to 3. Gumball, Emily, and Miss Simian. (40 minutes later.) (Emily falls in the pool.) '''Jeff: '''Alright we are down to only 2 now. We can wait all day until we find a winner. (3 hours later.) (Darwin and Mr. Small are playing checkers with pebbles.) (Darwin gets to Mr. Small's end.) '''Darwin: '''King me! '''Mr. Small: '''Well played you. '''Darwin: '''So are they still at it? (Mr. Small looks over.) '''Mr. Small: '''Yeah. '''Darwin: '''Jeff! Can we call it, 'cause this is ridiculous? '''Jeff: '''No can do. We have to stay 'till one of these two falls in the pool. '''Darwin: '''But they're gonna be at it all day! We have Tribal Council tonight! '''Jeff: '''It doesn't matter. We'll just go to Tribal Council from here. '''Darwin: '''Are you mad?! We won't get time to fully make up our minds. '''Jeff: Well I guess you can use this time to make a decision. Darwin: '''So Mr. Small, who do you think isn't going to do very well? '''Mr. Small: Well that Carrie. I think that she will not be......able to contribute to the tribe. She's like a female counterpart to Alan. I had no idea why Gumball intended on keeping her but not Alan. Darwin: '''Yeah, I don't think she's going to do a lot. But I have something to ask you? '''Mr. Small: '''Yeah what is it? '''Darwin: '''Well here's the thing. We are only left for ourselves now. And if she goes home tonight, she'll go into the Jury. Right? '''Mr. Small: '''Yeah that's pretty much how the dice will roll. '''Darwin: '''So listen to what I say. If Carrie goes home tonight and goes into the Jury, don't you think that'll effect our chances? '''Mr. Small: '''Wait, what are you getting at? '''Darwin: '''What I mean is.....remember the contract we signed before we came out here? '''Mr. Small: '''Yeah. '''Darwin: '''Well it said that when the Final 3 comes 'round, the Jury will have to vote for the winner. Of course that depends on who they like best, who deserves it more and such. But if we vote her out, it may not affect us immediately let alone at all. But if we do this and one or both of us get into the finals, don't you think she wouldn't vote for us? '''Mr. Small: '''Well yes, but it's just one vote. '''Darwin: '''I seen plenty of elections ending up in a winning margin of a single vote. You need all the votes you can get. '''Mr. Small: '''Alright, but what if we all vote her out. '''Darwin: '''All? '''Mr. Small: All. I know we can become friends Darwin. We have a pretty good amount of similarities. Darwin: '''Who do you want me to ask? '''Mr. Small: You can ask Gumball, Tobias,Skylar, Penny, and Bobert. I'll ask the other four. What do ya say? Darwin: '''Okay. (The two then hear a splash.) '''Jeff: '''Gumball wins Immunity! '''Miss Simian: '''How did I fall! '''Jeff: '''Alright Gumball you are safe from Tribal Council tonight, no one can vote you off. (Gumball puts on the Immunity necklace.) '''Jeff: '''Everyone else is fair game. I will see you all tonight. (Meanwhile) '''Darwin: '''Hey Gumball, congrats on your win today. '''Gumball: Thanks buddy. Darwin: 'So Gumball, how do you think about Carrie? '''Gumball: '''I think she's both dreary and I think she won't be able to help with camp. '''Darwin: '''That's how I think as well. What do you say about voting her out? '''Gumball: '''Well I'm not sure considering her Jury vote in the end. But you do bring up some good point. '''Darwin: '''So you'll do it? '''Gumball: '''I guess so. '''Darwin: '''Well that's wonderful. Oh by the way. '''Gumball: '''Yeah. '''Darwin: '''You wouldn't mind telling the others, do you? '''Gumball: '''Um, ok. See you tonight. '(in confessional) Darwin: 'I really hope that Mr. Small knows what he's doing. '(out) TRIBAL COUNCIL (Everyone comes in.) Jeff: '''Miss Simian, how do you feel about the challenge today? '''Miss Simian: '''Well the loss was somewhat dissapointing, but I'll just get back up. '''Jeff: '''Ok. Darwin, I noticed you and Mr. Small were talking during the challenge today. What was that all about? '''Darwin: Well Jeff we were just merely talking how long that challenge was. Wasn't that so Mr. Small? Mr. Small: '''Yes, that was what we were talking about. '''Jeff: '''I also noticed you were complaining a bit. '''Mr. Small: '''Again, my friend was complaining by this....excruciating challenge. '''Jeff: Gumball, how do you feel to win the first Individual Immunity challenge? Gumball: '''Oh this entire experience has been great Jeff! '''Jeff: '''Anyway for all of you, were you able to get around to build camp yet? '''Darwin: '''Unfortunately Jeff, we haven't. I mean a 6 hour challenge, we could've stopped at half-hour most and used the rest of the time to build camp. '''Carrie: '''Oh my. '''Jeff: '''Oh my, Carrie do you not want to build camp? '''Carrie: '''Well Jeff I do, but as you can tell......I can't. And I've haven't gotten around too much from last time either. '''Jeff: '''Do you think that could make you useless for your team? '''Carrie: '''Well Jeff, it's a high probability. I hope not. '''Gumball: '''You will. '''Jeff: Gumball, do you think that Carrie's in danger tonight? Gumball: '''Well Jeff earlier, Darwin was talking to me about Carrie- '''Carrie: '''Darwin I don't understand! '''Gumball: '''Look, Darwin talked to me, asking me to vote you off Carrie. I agreed because you apparently are the female counterpart of Alan. As much as we are on our own, we highly and firmly believe in a proper living accommodations until Day 39. '''Carrie: '''I understand that but- '''Gumball: '''Look listen to me. In order for us to have a proper shelter, EVERYONE needs to contribute, and if we keep you. IF we keep you, you working would be like putting a man on the Moon. '''Bobert: '''They've actually done that! '''Gumball: '''Whatever! The point.....is......that we ALL must work to build this. '''Carrie: '''Yes. And if I stay, body or no body I will work on this shelter until my arms fall off. '''Gumball: '''Carrie, I've seen you. You're only saying that so we'll actually have sympathy for you. '''Carrie: '''I am not just saying that. I mean it with all my soul, God as my witness. '''Darwin: '''Look it was me and Mr. Small talking about this that started it all. '''Carrie: '''Mr. Small, why would you have ever considered me for such disgrace? '''Mr. Small: Look I may have been quite dormant up until now. And now is MY time to shine. I've been watching EVERYTHING that's been going on. I know JUST when to strike. Carrie: '''This is like you at all! I knew you were crazy but not THIS insane! '''Mr. Small: '''I was never once an ounce of crazy. I'm only doing what's best for EVERYONE! '''Carrie: Everyone?! You're just taking us all down. And it all starts with them pecking at the weak and ones with ALL disadvantages. Just like our government. Mr. Small: '''I am NOT pecking at the weak! I'm trying to show that you cannot let yourself slack off. If you're ever going to have a living dream of winning, then you gotta bust yourself! '''Carrie: I do bust myself, do you think it's easy being me?! Jeff: '''Well there's certaintly been quite some drama going on here. It is time to vote. Remember you cannot vote for Gumball, everyone else is fair game. (Everyone votes) (Jeff returns with the ballot box.) '''Jeff: '''If anyone has a Hidden Immunity Idol and they'd like to play it, now would be the time to do so. (No one answers.) '''Jeff: '''Alright, once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes. First vote, Carrie. '''Jeff: '''Carrie, two votes Carrie. '''Jeff: '''Mr. Small, two votes Carrie, one vote Mr. Small. '''Jeff: '''Mr. Small, we're tied, two votes Carrie, two votes Mr. Small. '''Jeff: '''Carrie, three votes Carrie, two votes Mr. Small. '''Jeff: '''Carrie, four votes Carrie, two votes Mr. Small. '''Jeff: '''Mr. Small, four votes Carrie, three votes Mr. Small. '''Jeff: '''10th person voted out of Survivor Gumball Island and 1st member of the Jury, Carrie. That's five votes, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch. '''Carrie: '''Just wait and see what'll happen folks. (Carrie comes up with her torch.) '''Jeff: '''Carrie, tribe has spoken. (Jeff extinguishes Carrie's torch.) '''Jeff: '''It's time for you to go. (Carrie leaves.) '''Jeff: '''Well we once again learn that laziness does have its consequences. Grab your torches head back to camp. '''TO BE CONTINUED Category:Survivor Gumball Island